Tainted
by twilight0909
Summary: Complete OOC. Edward has an out look on life that bella doesn't have. they meet and do the sparks fly? ALL HUMAN ExB WILL BE M later on!


A/N: Hello, I need to do this before anything else! So Updating is pretty hard for me because my mind is in so many different places and let me tell you, when I get writers block… its bad, real bad. So I'm so sorry if you really start to enjoy this and I don't update soon enough just send me a million messages to get me off my ass. Oh and before I get a million reviews saying that my characters are SO OOC, I KNOW!! Apart of me just doesn't like Stephenie's character traits. Don't hate me!!!! I don't own them, I don't try to, and I'm not her. I'm me. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! BTW ALL HUMAN!!

EPOV

"Perfect" I grunted in the mirror. Looking at myself, my hair was out of place, really why even care about it. My black button up was kind of wrinkled but luckily no stains from the night before. My black jeans were a bit worse in shape but I liked it that way. My Jacket fit like a glove, I never went anywhere without it. All I had to do was slip on my all stars and head to the one place that I hated more then this house… School.

I walked down the stairs and just with my fucking luck I just had to bump into my sister. "I swear Edward sometimes you are just so out of it you don't even see what's in front of your damn face! What if I was holding some food, do you even know how much this outfit cost?"

I held back a snicker, "Have you ever wonder Alice that maybe I was looking forward in front of my face, and that maybe just maybe you are to fucking short that I don't look down when I walk."

Oh man, if looks could kill I swear to god, I would be dead. I would fall right down onto my face to the cold wooden floor at my sister's feet, hopefully seizure a little bit to freak her out and just die. I had to do the one thing that would just make my morning even better, I reached out and with my right hand, and I patted my sister. On. Her. Head.

I could tell by now, she wanted to jump on me, rip my right hand out of place, maybe even detach it from my body and beat me senseless with it. I needed to get to my baby before I could start to laugh in my sister's face. I walked past her before she could see that I was actually holding back a laugh. With my sister Alice, when it comes to me, less is always more, always.  
I looked forward and saw, there she was, where I last put her, my baby, my Volvo, the silver S60R series. She was defiantly the love of my life with her all-wheel drive; multiple chassis settings; muscular styling, and of course the Volvo safety for the parents. I got into my car and reached into the glove compartment and reached out my shades. Like I needed the shades, we lived in fucking forks, sunglass people hated this place. I just did it to look fucking cool, plus it helped me hide my absolute tiredness. I pulled out of the drive way and drove over to pick my best friend Jasper up from his house, the sooner I got there the better for two reasons, we would be late if I didn't hurry my ass up and the other one was that his sister Rosalie was a total and complete bitch. So with me being early, I would save him from all her shit. When we were younger we thought that she was constantly on her rag. Sadly we quickly found out she got worse when she was on it. Scary shit. I waited ten minutes out side of his house, then I honked, he came running out with paper in hand. He looked so fucking cliché, blue jeans, blonde hair, t-shirt and a vest. A vest? Who was he trying to impress? He stepped into my baby with care. I looked him up and down. "You know Jazz, you're going to have to take me out to dinner first."

He glared at me, "fuck you Cullen." I laughed and smirked

"When and where Whitlock?" Jasper then looked around my car, and asked, "Where is your sister?"

I turned as far as I could in my car to face him and in my most serious tone I told him "I bashed her on the head, she is in my trunk now, probably dead, I was thinking of burying her somewhere outside Port Angeles, you in?"

He smiled a little and shook his head, "you know, she isn't as bad you think that she is" my mouth hung open for a moment, he was defending her, seriously, what has the world come to.

"Jazz, there is a difference between me and you and our out look towards my sister, you have like one class with her… yeah, I live with her."

I think I knew her a little bit better then he did. I started my car and heard my baby purr under me and I drove off towards the school. We got there just in time for the first warning bell to ring. We both looked at each other and said our goodbyes, he dashed the other way to get to class on time, and me on the other hand, had a tendency to not really give a fuck about being late. So in Edwardly fashion, I took my sweet ass time. On my way to English wondering if I walked fantastically slow that I would actually miss my first class, but honestly who was I kidding I couldn't walked from one end of the school to the other in ninety minutes not unless I wanted to shoot myself. I saw Mike Newton. He doesn't really like me. Just because freshman year I kind of, sort of, maybe punched him in the face… maybe. If I did it was because he was bugging me. He thought for a while that he could make my two sum with Jazz and three sum, yeah no thanks. He believed in conquests and lets just say for a while my sister was a conquest, and she says I don't love her. Not saying I do. I had an urge to pick something up and just throw it at the back of his head. I started to laugh at the thought of his face going red with rage and watching him look around, it made me wonder if that red face would go green… ha! Movie reference! I need to tell that one to Jazz. I started to laugh harder at the though of how I would tell him, maybe put my hands in the air and shake them saying 'Gah! I incredible hulk! No fuck with me!' by this time I was laughing so hard that Mike actually noticed me, awesome look fucking psycho in front of an enemy. Nice going Cullen. Mike started to make his way over to me, he had a tendency to hate me but always try to be my friend, just like I had a tendency to be late.

"Hey Cullen, sup?" I looked up at him holding back another laughing fit, "Hi Newton, do you like the colour green?"

That was it, I couldn't hold it in, I laughed again. Hard. I heard mike say, "Cullen, you alright? What's so funny?"

That just made it worse. Then I saw him Mr. Banner. "Boy's what are you doing? Where are you supposed to be?"

I looked up at him through my lashes, all I could get out was "English" Mr. Banner looked straight at me and said "well then maybe you should be there don't you think Edward?"

I could get the hint. I bolted; I ran faster then forest. I got to English and I was more or less twenty minutes late. I took my seat next to Emmett; he is one huge motherfucker. He just turns and looks at me and gives me 'the nod', I couldn't be rude I had to return 'the nod'. I put my head down on my desk; maybe I would get more sleep. Ten minutes past and I got a tiny shove on my left side, I knew it was Emmett he is the only person to my left. I turned my head and looked at him. I grumbled, "what?" he looked at me curiously, "how was it?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together, I was confused now, "how was what?"

Then he elbowed me, "you know, the party"

Oh! It clicked now. "Fine" I said dryly. Then he signed and said to me, "I would have been there but I had to help my sister unpack, she just got here yesterday."

I yawned and replied back at him, "sweet" but really I didn't give a fuck about his sister.


End file.
